Boore
Boore is a popular scrollcaster in Sabbaton Tower's CNC Scrollcast Network, known for his exclusive reports and coverage of trending news through his program Real Dirt. Appearance Boore is a pig-like Dreamkeeper with a rather short stature, about the size of Namah while being about a few feet shorter than Viscount Calah. He has two thick eyebrows and a heavy five-o'clock shadow on his face. Boore generally broadcasts wearing his signature black cap and rectangular glasses, whilst wearing a large t-shirt and sometimes a jacket over it. While not broadcasting, he wears an open white dress-shirt over a red t-shirt while wearing black business pants and shoes. Personality Boore is seen to be someone who will only talk about things if it means being able to attract viewership, which to him involves having to make up or over-exaggerate certain details instead of sticking to the truth or looking up facts. While it seems like he would take just about anything to be part of his program, Real Dirt, he at least understands the legal procedures into what can actually air. Also, despite how his show is mostly based off his own wild interpretations of what really happens in the world, he does not tend to believe other people when they say things that actually are the truth. Much like a pig, he seems to have a gluttonous appetite, evident by how he complained that all the talking that Namah did made his sandwich cold. History Volume 1 Chapter 3 The following morning after the death of Paige, Boore gave his 'exclusive' report with live footage, showcasing the site of the murder. He also noted how it was done by Mace and even cited his earlier roughhousing in school to further a possible motive. Volume 2 Chapter 6 Sometime after Tinsel tried to kill Lilith and Namah, news that vandals broke into the Viscount's chamber and destroyed it were spread throughout the tower. Boore's interpretation of it included the possibility that Lilith had something to do with it, be it through weapons or a possible Power infraction, as a way to flaunt her upbringing.Volume 2 Chapter 6 Volume 3 Chapter 9 While Boore was eating a sandwich, he was visited by Namah, who wanted to present a possible story to him for his show. He tried brushing her off as first, dismissing her as just a brat and threatened to call security, though she insisted as she was watching his show since she was a kid and said that she was the sister to Lilith Calah. After listening to all of Namah's presentation, he once again tried to get her to leave, saying that this was stuff she would have to present to programming. He also stated that just because she knows him through watching his show doesn't mean he knows her. Boore added that many people have tried getting on the scrollcasts with stories like that, which ironically is what his show is to Namah, however he retorted that his was entertaining. Namah then excused herself, saying she was looking for someone else before leaving her documents in the trash. Trivia *According to him, he has the 4th highest salary out of all scrollcaster personalities. He has even managed to gain some photos of certain important people, including Tinsel and Viscount Calah.Volume 3 Chapter 9 Quotes *(to Namah) "Do you have any inkling how many lamentable schmucks try to plaster themselves all over a scrollcast by concocting a whimsical trough of baloney? It's all very entertaining. Which is why people watch it. Which is why my contract salary is the 4th highest among network scrollcast personalities. Which is why random people bother me, which is why my sandwich is cold. Which was my original point." References Navigation Category:Males Category:GNS Characters